Darkness Into Light
by LucySpiller
Summary: What happens when Emma is kidnapped from her home with Snow and Charming, and the only person who can help them is their enemy and reason behind their struggle to be together? *ships included: Snowing & SwanQueen*


Hello! So, in this first prologue it will explain the basic story, it's going to feature 'Snowing' and 'SwanQueen' so nervous as never wrote SwanQueen before but we'll see what happens hey? Please let me know what you think/if I should continue?

**Darkness Into Light**

**Prologue**

The castle had never seen so many visitors in the space of a few hours. The halls were filled with guards supplying weapons to each other and then other staff who worked within the castle were helping anyone else who had been invited to help find the princess...

Inside the royal chamber it was another story. There was darkness filling the room, people scattering around the room as they tried to piece together anything they could. Snow White was sat on her bed, her hands shaking, her legs shaking, she had not yet come to terms with what just happened. Charming paced up and down for the sake of not crying, he did not want his people to see him lowered, nor Snow. He had been trying to convince her of Emma's safety since they woke up and set the alarm to the kingdom. He had watched her struggle to not be armored up and go help those guards who went before the sun raised, he had to be the one to tell her she could not fight this fight, that she would have to let others find their daughter.

"Charming, it's no use. She's gone" Snow sobbed further into the silk of the dress. She had managed to get herself dressed into something that was placed near her bedside. She didn't want to go outside, not without her daughter holding her hand. She was still little, fragile, scared.

Charming refused to believe his wife. He had brought Emma up strong, independent and brave. She had those qualities from him, but she always possessed the caring, compassion and beauty from her mother. Emma was made out of love and had qualities of a true princess. "Snow, she's our daughter. We will find her" Charming had now bent down besides his wife, holding her hands in his and as he tried to help breathing and brush away her stray tears on her cheeks.

"Prince Charming, Snow" Grumpy appeared at the door, his name now meant nothing, he was Snow's dearest friend and companion. He walked further into the room as he saw they nodded for his presence. "We found the person you asked for" Both Snow and Charming looked at each other, they had known of only one person who would be able to help them, one person who would be able to find their daughter and ensure she was safe. The hope in their eyes that had been made when they looked at each other was enough to know this could be their only chance.

"Take us to her please?" Snow begged, she used the remaining energy her body kept and got off the bed, quickly following Grumpy, checking to see that Charming was following eagerly behind her. He moved in front of her holding onto her hand, seeing that smile he loved to see appear on her face. Even if it was just for a minute, it was something, it meant she had hope.

Through many corridors, and dark rooms they went to where the main hall was located. The old room was filled of treasure and paintings of previous rulers of the kingdom. The decorations on the brick was by the finest artists that had existed and showed the royalty and beauty of this palace.

"Well, well, look who needs my help" She stood tall, her dress was tightly clung to her body and the layers were just touching the floor. The silk material had a slight shine to it and made her black long hair look even more glorious in the light that the windows allowed in. She smiled when they saw their faces into the light.

"Can you help us or not?" Charming asked. He was blunt in his reponse. Seeing her smile made him feel sick, it made his skin crawl, but he needed her help, for Snow, for Emma. That was his only motivation and his only need.

She circled the couple, her dress gently hitting their feet as she moved closer near them. "Well, that would all depend on what I got out of this..." She crossed her fingers together, brushing Snow's cheek as she stopped where she stood and awaited their response.

"Your mother" Snow bite back, turning her head sharply away from the person of her childhood. She had never liked it when she would come close to her.

"You know where she is?" She seemed shocked, her voice had changed dramatically when she had what Snow had said. She hadn't seen her mother since her childhood, she had abandoned her, promising to never return. but now why?

"That's where you come in. She's got Emma" Charming paused. It hurt him inside to say those words, to admit that the Evil Queen's mother was responsible for taking his and Snow's daughter away from them. He held Snow tighter as she began to sob.

"So, what do you need me to do?" The Evil Queen responded...This would be the first time evil and good would work together, and hopefully the last...

**What do we think? Continue? **


End file.
